O Mago dos Desejos
| original= Wizard of Odd | imagem= O Mago dos Desejos Imagem 758.jpg | legenda= Encontro com o mago. | temporada= 2 | produçao= 226 | transmissao= 103 | nt = 56 | historia= Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | escritor= Scott Peterson | storyboards= Michael Diederich Kaz | es= | diretor= Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes | eua= 24 de Setembro de 2010 | xdeua= 24 de Novembro de 2010 | br= 06 de Dezembro de 2010 }} " " é o quinquagésimo sexto episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 24 de Setembro de 2010 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 06 de Dezembro de 2010, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Para lavar a casa mais rápido, Phineas e Ferb constroem uma engenhoca que faz a casa girar, fazendo com que Candace fique tonta e entre em colapso. Ela logo se vê na terra mágica do Mago, onde os seus amigos Isabella, Baljeet, Jeremy, Buford e o Dr. Doofenshmirtz estão como os personagens do livro de L. Frank Baum, O Mágico de Oz. Quando Candace segue a calçada amarela para Denunciópolis (a fim de encontrar o Mago que pode ajudá-la a finalmente dedurar os seus irmãos), as coisas não são o que parecem. Enredo A cena se abre no quarto de Candace com Linda avisando a sua filha que Phineas e Ferb arrumaram uma maneira inovadora e divertida de limpar a casa. Linda aconselha que Candace se divirta mais em vez de se preocupar em dedurar seus irmãos. Candace afirma ser a rainha da diversão mas Linda não se convence e aconselha que ela leia um de seus livros favoritos: O Mágico de Oz. Logo no que Linda sai da casa para ir a sua aula de levantamento de peso, Candace pensa que ler o livro será extremamente entediante. Buford e Baljeet aparecem na janela do quarto e acabam assustando Candace, que pergunta o que eles querem. Buford diz que não quer nada, já Baljeet, responde que quer ser descolado. Depois Candace expulsa os meninos de seu quarto. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da casa, Phineas e Ferb começam a lavá-la de uma forma divertida. A casa então sai do chão e gira numa velocidade absurda enquanto os meninos a molham utilizando uma mangueira. Tonta, Candace acaba batendo a cabeça e desmaiando. Candace acorda num sonho com Perry fazendo seu habitual som. Ao sair de casa, Candace se depara com um universo paralelo onde as pessoas são verdes e tudo parece mais colorido. A jovem ruiva tem a certeza que não está mais em casa quando uma criança se aproxima e revela que ela está na Patchkinlândia. A Patchkin diz também que uma menina chamada Suzy era má e e agora está presa. Candace olha para trás e vê que a menina está esmagada pela casa, apenas com seus pés para fora, que ostentam bonitas botas vermelhas de borracha. Em seguida, um globo ocular se aproxima deixando as Patchkins eufóricas. Do globo ocular sai Isabella, a Bruxa Boa. Logo depois, aparece Doofenbruxo, conhecido como bruxa pelas Patchkins. Doofenbruxo deixa claro que gosta de ser chamado como Mago, e também diz que está ali para pegar as botas de borrachas. Todavia, inexplicavelmente, elas se transferem dos pés de Suzy para os pés de Candace. Um clima de tensão ganha força quando Isabella, a Bruxa Boa, diz que Doofenbruxo não tem poder naquela parte do mundo e que Candace não lhe entregará as botas. Sem ter o que fazer, o bruxo tenta sair triunfalmente numa nuvem de fumaça negra, mas usando seu passe de ônibus para ir embora. Candace diz que só deseja dedurar seus irmãos, e pergunta a Isabella, para onde ela deve ir. Através de uma música, Isabella, a Bruxa Boa, aconselha Candace a seguir a trilha amarela para chegar em Denunciópolis, onde o Mago dos Desejos mora. Antes de se despedir de Candace, Isabella reforça a informação de que ela jamais deve sair da trilha amarela. Após andar um pouco pela trilha amarela, Candace se depara com Baljeet, o Espantalho Nerd. O Espantalho diz que, apesar de sua capacidade de resolver problemas matemáticas seja impressionante, ele não é feliz, pois não é descolado. pós Candace dizer que está indo a Denunciópolis, o Espantalho pergunta se o Mago poderá fazer algo por ele. Candace pergunta o que ele quer, e o Espantalho Nerd tenta resumir tudo em uma canção. Candace não dá muita atenção à canção mas deixa o Espantalho Nerd acompanhá-la em sua jornada. Para a surpresa de Candace, Phineas e Ferb aparecem dizendo que construíram um caminho de doces muito bonito para Denunciópolis, e estão com unicórnios para segui-lo. Porém, Candace não dá ouvidos a seus irmãos, e segue a trilha amarela como pedido por Isabella. Phineas e Ferb então apostam corrida sozinhos com os unicórnios pelos campos de marshmallow. No Castelo do Doofenbruxo, Doofenbruxo alerta ao jingle que ele é um mago, e não um bruxo. Depois disso, ele verifica as câmeras de segurança de seu castelo e acaba se deparando com um ornitorrinco o espionando na janela. Perry avança em Doofenbruxo mas ele logo o joga numa teia de aranha gigante. Doofenbruxo reconhece Perry como o o ornitorrinco da "ladrazinha de botas". Em seguida, ele revela que está enviando seus esquilos voadores atrás de Candace para roubar-lhe as botas. Depois de andar pela trilha amarela por um tempo acompanhada de Baljeet e não chegar a lugar algum, Candace diz que tem certeza que Phineas e Ferb estão por trás do que está acontecendo. Em um ponto, o dupla se depara com um lenhador de lata. Em seguida, Candace avista Jeremy, a Árvore e pergunta-lhe qual é o seu desejo. Através de uma canção, Jeremy resume que seu desejo é ser um menino de verdade. Candace não pensa duas vezes antes de convidar Jeremy para acompanhá-la em sua jornada até Denunciópolis. Mais uma vez, Candace tem sua viagem interrompida por Phineas e Ferb, que apresentam uma rota alternativa para Denunciópolis. Os meninos dizem que a trilha amarela passa por um pântano de um monstro assustador, e por isso, oferecem uma calçada de sorvetes como rota alternativa. Phineas ainda intensifica que Candace pode deslizar pela calçada e provar vários sabores de sorvete de forma divertida. Apesar da pressão de Baljeet e Jeremy para que Candace vá pela calçada de sorvetes, a jovem ruiva decide continuar caminhando pela trilha amarela como aconselhado pela Bruxa Boa. Tristes, Baljeet e Jeremy seguem Candace. Phineas e Ferb então se divertem sozinhos pela calçada de sorvetes. Atravessando a floresta assustadora, Candace, Jeremy e Baljeet não conseguem esconder o medo. O trio para de andar quando se deparam com uma criatura estranha, metade tigre, metade leão, e metade urso, parada no meio da calçada. Buford, o Tigre-Leão-Urso se apresenta ao trio e vira as costas em seguida. Como de costume, Candace pergunta qual é o desejo dele. Através de uma breve canção, Buford diz que não quer nada. Pela terceira vez, a viagem de Candace é interrompida por Phineas e Ferb. Phineas diz que ela pode continuar sua viagem pelo pântano lamacento, mas a apresenta uma outra via mais divertida: uma calçada azul ondulante. Como já esperado, Candace persiste em seguir a trilha amarela. No Castelo do Bruxo, Doofenbruxo espera seu plano se concretizar e apresenta seu Macaco-Aranha a Perry. O Macaco-Aranha tenta se aproximar do ornitorrinco mas rapidamente Perry toma providências que o tiram de circulação, pelo menos momentaneamente. Enquanto o quarteto caminha pela floresta, o esquadrão de esquilos voadores finalmente aparece para sequestrar Candace. Os esquilos começam a disparar pedrinhas contra Buford, penduram Baljeet pela cueca e cortam todas as folhas de Jeremy. Com os três sem poder fazer nada, um dos esquilos desce de seu avião e prende um gancho no cinto de Candace. Candace é levada pelos esquilos até a parte do mundo onde o Mago Doofenbruxo tem poder e Phineas e Ferb avistam tudo enquanto pulam pulam pela calçada azul ondulante. Phineas diz esperar que Candace esteja se divertindo. Furiosa, Candace diz que não está se divertindo e faz um comentário sobre a trilha amarela. Presa na teia do Macaco-Aranha, Candace se reencontra com Jeremy. Doofenbruxo pede as botas a Candace, mas ela diz que não poderá entregá-las pois as botas cresceram em seu pé. O Mago Doofenbruxo logo não vê nenhuma solução a não ser desintegrar Candace. Preocupada, Candace faz um apelo a Perry. Imediatamente, o ornitorrinco se livra da teia e reage contra Doofenbruxo. O Mago chama seus guardas que prontamente se posicionam para atacar o agente. Cercado, Perry pula pela janela do castelo e vai à trilha amarela buscar ajuda. Seguindo a trilha amarela, Perry se encontra com Baljeet, Jeremy e Buford. Ele tenta se comunicar através de seu som habitual, mas não obtêm sucesso. Perry aciona um dispositivo e Fada Monograma entra em contato com o trio, pedindo para que eles ajudem o ornitorrinco a resgatar Candace das garras do Doofenbruxo. No castelo, Doofenbruxo conta a Candace que quando a areia descer toda na ampulheta, o Fedelha-Já-Era-Inator irá ser ativado e Candace desintegrada. A risada maligna do bruxo é interrompido por um toque de campainha. Doofenbruxo vai à porta de seu castelo e se depara com quatro criaturas (Jeremy, Baljeet, Perry e Buford) que se apresentam como bruxas dizendo que ele foi selecionado para uma reforma grátis no castelo. Doofenbruxo explica que é um mago, e não um bruxo, mas deixa o grupo entrar, pois uma reforma grátis sempre é bem vista. Sem ser percebido, Perry sobe as escadas e se encontra com Candace. Ele suga a teia de aranha com um aparelho e corre com Candace dali. Em um outro ponto da casa, Doofenbruxo observa o que está acontecendo com Candace através de sua bola de cristal. Para sua surpresa, ele se depara com Candace correndo de mãos dadas com Perry. Depois de Buford jogar a bola de cristal no chão, Doofenbruxo descobre que foi enganado e chama seus guardas. Rapidamente os guardas cercam Candace, Perry, Jeremy, Buford e Baljeet. Após ver Doofenbruxo desrespeitar Jeremy, Candace se revolta e lança um balde d'água nele. A roupa de Doofenbruxo encolhe e ele sai brevemente de cena para trocar de roupa dando a ordem para os guardas darem um fim ao grupo. Candace pergunta aos guardas se eles querem mesmo dar um fim nela e em seus amigos. Os guardas dizem que não, mas como são servos, nunca ninguém pergunta o que eles querem fazer. Candace então pergunta o que os guardas querem e eles começam a cantar e a dançar um número musical que já estava sendo ensaiado a um bom tempo. Quando Doofenbruxo volta, se depara com seus guardas não fazendo nada para impedir o quinteto de fugir. O Macaco-Aranha levanta a ponte levadiça para impedir os fugitivos. Espertamente, Perry avista um dirigível de Phineas e Ferb e atira uma corda até ele. Todo o grupo é puxado e em fim se salva do castelo. Vendo Candace pendurada, Phineas pergunta se tudo aquilo não é divertido. Candace diz que não e, em seguida, um esquilo volta para cortar a corda. Candace, Perry, Baljeet, Jeremy e Buford caem sobre o mar de cadeia de pedras pontiagudas, mas felizmente, o nome não tem nada a ver com o que realmente se trata: um amontoado de almofadas gigantes. Bem perto dali, Buford avista Denunciópolis e todos correm eufóricos para lá. Chegando em Denunciópolis, Candace se depara com todas as coisas incríveis que Phineas e Ferb inventaram e por alguma razão que ela desconhece desapareceram antes que pudesse mostrar a sua mãe. Como de costume, Phineas e Ferb apresentam mais uma rota alternativa para Candace se encontrar com o mago. No entanto, Candace prefere subir a longa escada amarela. Diferentemente do que aconteceu nas outras vezes, dessa vez, Bajeet, Jeremy e Buford optam por seguir o caminho divertido apresentado por Phineas e Ferb. Depois de subir toda a escada, Candace chega exausta no recinto do mago. Baljeet, Jeremy e Buford chegam logo em seguida pela rota alternativa. Perry também os acompanha. Candace então pega um celular e diz que gostaria de falar com o mago. Em um telão gigante, Linda aparece na cozinha revelando ser o mago dos desejos. Candace fica surpresa e ao mesmo tempo contente. Após o forno apitar, Phineas e Ferb saem de um elevador com uma bolsa. Os desejos de todos começam então a serem realizados. Baljeet, o Espantalho Nerd, pergunta aos meninos se ele nunca será descolado. Phineas responde que ser descolado, é uma qualidade muito rara e que poucas pessoas possuem. Phineas entrega um óculos escuros ao espantalho e lhe diz que, a maioria das pessoas usam esse objeto e finge ser descoladas. Baljeet, o Espantalho Nerd, põe os óculos e parece gostar da ideia. Em seguida, Phineas pergunta se Jeremy, a Árvore, gostaria de ser um garoto de verdade, em vez de uma árvore. Jeremy responde animado positivamente, mas pensa que nada na bolsa poderá mudar isso. Phineas diz que, o problema de Jeremy é que ele se ilude facilmente, pois ele é um garoto de verdade, apenas está usando uma fantasia de árvore. Comprovando a afirmação de Phineas, Buford puxa um zíper nas costas de Jeremy, a Árvore, e o deixa só de cueca. Jeremy fica muitíssimo animado, mas logo percebe que está seminu e se envergonha. Ele sai timidamente se cobrindo com a fantasia enquanto Candace o observa de lado de olho com um sorriso. Logo depois, Phineas pergunta a Buford, se ele andou todo o caminho somente para dizer que não quer nada. Buford diz que sim. Phineas persiste, dizendo que, muitas pessoas afirmam não quererem nada, mas no intimo delas, querem alguma coisa. Buford insiste em dizer que não quer nada, mas mesmo assim põe a mão na bolsa para tirar algo. Ele então tira um sanduíche de presunto e declara que realmente queria aquilo. Após Buford comer o sanduíche e sair de cena, Candace pensa que a próxima a ter o desejo realizado é ela. Todavia, Doofenbruxo aparece após cair do teto. Doofenbruxo diz que quer as botas vermelhas de borracha e Phineas pergunta se Candace tem algum problema com isso. A jovem ruiva deixa clara que não, porém não sabe como tirar as botas de seu pé pois elas cresceram nele. Ferb logo apresenta uma calçadeira vermelha de borracha e tira as botas dos pés de Candace. A realização do desejo de Doofenbruxo o deixa tão feliz que ele começa a cantar. Entretanto, sua música é interrompida quando uma casa cai sobre sua cabeça. De volta ao recinto do mago, Candace parece não estar muito contente, pois todos conseguiram tudo o que queriam, menos ela. Linda volta no telão e Candace diz que ela precisa castigar Phineas e Ferb. Linda não entende o motivo pelo qual ela deva fazer isso, fazendo com que Candace diga algumas das coisas que eles fizeram no dia. A reação de Linda é contrária a esperada por Candace; Linda pensa que Candace deve ter se divertido demais e não se mostra interessada em castigar os meninos. Candace conta que não se divertiu, apenas seguiu a trilha amarela como a Bruxa Boa lhe aconselhou. Linda revela que a Bruxa Boa diz o mesmo para todos, mas que Phineas e Ferb tentaram mostrar para ela um lado divertido de seguir a trilha, e ela rejeitou. Candace entende que deveria ter seguido as rotas alternativas que seus irmãos apresentaram e reconhece seu erro. Antes de sair, Linda pede para Candace se divertir, pois o verão não dura para sempre. Candace tenta mostrar para sua mãe que ela pode se divertir mas é tarde demais, Candace sai de seu sonho e volta para a realidade. De volta ao mundo real, Candace acorda de seu sonho em sua cama ao lado de Perry. Ela olha pela janela e se depara com Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet e Jeremy em um Uniciclo Gigante Auto-Equilibrante que os levará aonde tiver diversão. De início Candace parece não querer acompanhar seus irmãos, mas em seguida ela se lembra do sonho fantástico que teve e muda de ideia. Candace sobe no uniciclo e se senta ao lado de Jeremy. Jeremy diz que é bem mais divertido que andar pela calçada e Candace concorda. A cena se fecha com o uniciclo pulando a cerca do quintal e Phineas e Ferb quebrando a quarta parede ao pedirem para o público se divertir. Músicas * A Trilha Amarela * Eu Quero Ser Descoladão * Desejo de Árvore * Eu Quero Nada * Desejo dos Guardas * Botas de Borracha * Ferrugem Créditos Finais Candace canta a música Ferrugem.﻿ Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Linhas do Ferb Ué, cadê o Perry? O que estão fazendo? Jingle do Mal Informações de Fundo *Este episódio mostra Candace como a personagem principal em vez de Phineas e Ferb. *Um bruxo é geralmente chamado de mago, daí a insistência de Doofenshmirtz em todo o episódio, incluindo os créditos. *"La-la-la-la-la-la-la" é cantada durante todo o episódio, embora na maior parte eles foram interrompidos por Phineas e Ferb, a fim de oferecer atalhos para Denunciópols. *Se olhar muito de perto, pode-se ver Suzy durante a sequência de entrada. *Phineas e Ferb quebram a quarta parede no final do episódio ao conversarem com a platéia. Na realidade, esse é um dos episódios que mais vezes a quarta parede é quebrada. Informações de Produção *﻿Esse episódio estreou no Disney Channel On Demand dos EUA no dia 11 de Setembro de 2010. *A produção desse episódio foi em 2009. Estreias Internacionais *09 de Abril de 2010 (Disney Channel Austrália) *03 de Junho de 2010 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) *07 de Agosto de 2010 (CTC - Rússia) *27 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney XD Alemanha) *06 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney XD Polônia) *12 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan) *24 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel EUA) *27 de Setembro de 2010 (Family Channel Canadá) *21 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *22 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel Espanha) *22 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) *31 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Espanha) *05 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney XD Holanda) *06 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) *11 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) *04 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *07 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) *04 de Maio de 2011 (Disney XD Escandinávia) Erros *Quando Phineas e Ferb levantam a casa, não há embasamento visto. *Perry é mostrado usando seu chapéu de agente secreto ao subir "de forma divertida" de ver o assistente. No entanto, na cena anterior, ele tira o chapéu, voltando a agir como animal de estimação. *Durante a canção Trilha Amarela, os olhos de Candace mudam da cor azul para castanho. Continuidade *Depois que Candace bate a cabeça, vários personagens e grandes ideias de outros episódios passam por sua mente antes de ela sonhar. Os personagens e as grandes ideias são: a Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante, a Zebra Falante, o Marciano, o gnomo de jardim, a Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo, o Bumbum de Ornitorrinco Robô Gigante, Phinedroides e Ferbôs. *Quando Candace corre dos esquilos voadores, seu tom de voz ao gritar "Esquilos! Esquilos!" corresponde ao tom que ela grita "Esquilos! Esquilos!" na música Esquilos na Minha Calça. Pode-se dizer também que Candace ficou traumatizada com os eventos ocorridos em "Cometa Kermillian" e isso se reproduza em seu subconsciente. *Muitas das grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb podem ser encontradas em Denunciópolis, tais como: o Foguete de Candace, o Caminhão Monstro, a Roda de Solteiros, a Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante (Candace pode pensar que Phineas e Ferb a criaram), a volta do Love Händel, e a Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo. Alusões *''O Mágico de Oz'' (filme de 1939) - O título original do episódio e várias referências são feitas a são feitas à famosa adaptação cinematográfica de 1939. **As botas de borracha vermelhas tiradas dos pés de Suzy pela Bruxa Boa, e postas nos pés de Candace, são uma referência à cena que Doroth recebe os sapatos mágicos de rubi da Bruxa do Norte tirados dos pés da Bruxa Má do Leste. Além disso, a obsessão do Bruxo Doofenshmirtz pelas botas é a mesma da Bruxa Má do Oeste pelos sapatos mágicos de rubi. **Isabella chega num globo ocular assim como Glinda, a Bruxa do Norte, chega em uma bolha. **O fato de Buford não saber se é um leão, um tigre ou um urso também é uma referência. **Candace diz "Perry, acho que não estamos mais em casa.", uma referência direta à frase "Toto, acho que não estamos mais em Kansas." **As Patchkins são uma referências as Munchkins. **Jeremy e as árvores sem nomes na floresta são uma referência às árvores falantes. **''A Trilha Amarela'' é uma referência ao icônico Yellow Brick Road. **Candace tenta derreter o Bruxo Doofenshmirtz usando um balde de água. **O Bruxo Doofenshmirtz se queima ao tentar sair de cena numa nuvem de fumaça negra. Isso pode ser uma referência a atriz Margaret Hamilton, intérprete da Bruxa Má do Oeste, que se queimou gravemente durante as filmagens da cena que a Bruxa Má do Oeste sai de cena em meio a uma explosão de fumaça. *''O Mágico Inesquecível'' - Esse episódio também contém referências à releitura musical da Brodway a O Mágico de Oz. **Baljeet canta com os corvos. **Os anúncios publicitários do episódio no Disney Channel vinham com a frase "ease on down the road", mesmo nome de uma das canções do filme. **Uma das linhas na música original de Desejo dos Guardas diz "We haven't had a chance to dance since we were on Broadway!" uma referência ao filme. *''Aladdin'' - A maneira como Phineas e Ferb quebram a quarta parede na cena final é semelhante a como o Gênio da Lâmpada se despede do público no filme. Trivialidades *Até esse episódio, Candace só tinha visto Doofenshmirtz somente quatro vezes em sua vida ("Balada do Barbademau", "A Ponta do Dia", "Chez Ornitorrinco", "Legião das Garotas Companheiras"), e sequer sabe o nome dele. A explicação para ela sonhar tantas vezes com uma pessoa que tem pouco contato, é que ela armazenou detalhes do Dr. Doofenshmirtz em seu subconsciente, lembrando os eventos ocorridos em Balada do Barbademau, quando pensou estar tendo alucinações. *Primeiro episódio que Doofenshmirtz interage com Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet e Suzy, embora não seja algo real, pois tudo faz apenas parte de um sonho. *Segundo episódio em que tudo foi um sonho ("Finalmente"). *Terceira vez que Candace vê Agente P, embora seja um sonho. Nas ocasiões passadas, Candace também viu Agente P em um sonho ("Finalmente") e enquanto estava tendo alucinações ("Balada do Barbademau"). *Doofenshmirtz bate na bola de cristal para que ela volte a funcionar assim como faz em "Esconde-Esconde", quando bate na tela do computador para que ele volte a funcionar. *Segunda vez que Ferb diz o nome de Candace ("No Espaço Sideral"). *Quarta aparição da Zebra Falante ("Balada do Barbademau", "Finalmente", "Nerds Versus Nerds"). *Quarto episódio que menciona o final do verão ("Montanha-Russa", "Eu, Irmãobô", "Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil"). *Jeremy é o sétimo personagem a ser mostrado de roupas íntimas. Os demais foram: Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Buford e Baljeet. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Samir Murad como Doofenbruxo *Carlos Seidl como Fada Monograma *Ronalth Abreu como Buford, o Tigre-Leão-Urso *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet, o Espantalho Nerd *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy/Jeremy, a Árvore *Bruna Laynes como Isabella, a Bruxa Boa en:Wizard of Odd es:El Mago de Ocio Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Duplos Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn